


The Adventures of Sassy and Slutty Warbler

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent and Sebastian are roommates at Dalton. Post-bar chats have become common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Sassy and Slutty Warbler

Sebastian slipped through the door somewhat unsteadily, managing to shut it without banging it loudly enough to wake the whole dorm. Ten points to him. He rather managed to ruin it all by tripping over his spare shoes and falling on Trent’s bed. Which happened to contain Trent. Sebastian sighed. Clearly a lecture was forthcoming.

He struggled to get back upright as Trent shoved him off his legs. “I assume we had a good time tonight?”

“We _did_ , as a matter of fact,” Sebastian said. “There was this one guy with legs up to here, it was amazing. Sucked him off in the gents’.”

“You are a classy gentleman indeed,” Trent said dryly, nudging him into a sitting position. 

Sebastian leaned against the wall and smirked. “Seriously, Trent, it was fun. You should have come along.”

“Sorry, Seb, I’m holding out for a hero.” Trent sat up next to him.

Sebastian pouted. “At least you could have saved me from the humiliation of being turned down by Blaine Anderson. His boyfriend looked ready to strangle me with his necktie.”

“That was your own fault. We all warned you about messing with Blaine. You’re lucky Kurt didn’t just murder you then and there.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“But Kurt would have done it in such _style_ ,” Trent said loftily. “It would have been worth watching.”

“You’re just saying that because you fancy the pants off him,” Sebastian huffed. “At least I made a move, you coward.”

“I’ll have you know, the love I have for Kurt is a very pure thing.” Trent paused, looking at him. “Are you really upset?”

Sebastian grinned, leaning into him. “It’s nothing a good blowjob in a public restroom can’t cure.”

Trent groaned, shoving him off the bed. “You are disgusting. Go to bed.”

Sebastian smirked as he picked himself up and made for his own bed. “Alright, but you can expect the blow-by-blow in the morning.”


End file.
